The Mikaelson Cousins
by MistySummerNights
Summary: What if Elijah, Klaus and Finn all had children that the family never knew about? Where were they? What happened? Where are they now? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:**

Ellinor Mikaelson hated airport Security and she was regretting it the whole time as she and Abigail walked into the airport with their luggage. They already had their tickets, thanks to Vesta, so Abby and Ellinor headed to luggage drop off. Then the two vampires went through the hell in the form of airport security, Ellinor went through the alarm thing without a problem. But when Abby went through, the detector went off. Ellinor sighed and shook her head as they final realized it was the metal buckle on her belt. She took in what she was wearing and sighed. She could at least dress more modestly, but she liked to keep in fashion, and now-a-days, it was bad, but she was dressed a little better in a gray pleated skirt and a soft pink short sleeved shirt, when she looked around, a lot of girls were wearing tight mini-dresses and skirts with tight fitting shirts. Though Ellinor have known her for a long time, she really didn't trust her, she hadn't done anything bad (yet), but Abby hadn't really done anything to keep Ellinor's trust, which was very important to her. She didn't trust easy, and once someone broke her trust, she didn't trust that person again.

Ellinor on the other hand, was wearing a knee length chiffon ruffle pink dress, a light jean jacket and brown sandals with a flower in the middle. Ellinor always tried to keep her style a little more modest. They finally made it through security and boarded the plane an hour later. She texted Vesta to let her know and then turned her phone off.

Ellinor's full name was Ellinor Astrid Mikaelson and she is the unknown daughter of the original vampire Elijah Mikaelson. When her mother, Annelise got pregnant with her, before she could tell Elijah, his father, Mikael, found out and banished her mom from the village and told no one but his wife the reason why. Annelise's parents went with her and back to Scandinavia, where she was born and near what is known today as Norway. Annelise's cousin, Birgitte, had gone with her, as she had been pregnant with Niklaus Mikaelson's child, and she didn't tell anyone but Annelise. Mildred Mikaelson made her way into the world just 4 months after her cousin Ellinor. The two girls were very close, and they still are.

Annelise told her daughter that her father didn't know that she was pregnant, and that Mikael never told her. She decided to give her her father's last name. Elijah was well known and famous among the witches, and so she knew all about him and his brother Kol, whom they'd recently learned that had died. She was surprised that he hadn't found out about her yet, as both Ellinor and Millie shared a last name with he and his family, and the Mikaelsons are well known in the supernatural world.

She grew up pretty close with her cousin, Mildred, though she prefers being called Millie, she's an immortal witch/werewolf hybrid. They also had their other cousins, Axel and Viggo, twins, their mother didn't come back to our homeland until Millie and Ellinor were about 3 years old, apparently something had happened over there, and she fled over here. She had been married to Finn, and Ellinor remembered her mother had told her that her aunt had an older son, but she never mentioned what had happened to him.

Ellinor was changed when she was 18 years old, a few months from being 19. The vampire who ended up turning her, was from her father's vampire bloodline, and when he found out that Elijah was her father, he turned her out of revenge, but he never did tell him about her or that he changed her, he had thought it'd be fun for him to find out about her by someone else, or all on his own, and then have her father to hunt him down himself, that patience would be worth it. Elllinor wanted to kill that guy, but then Vesta found her and convinced her not to, that her father would take care of it once he knew of her existence and who had turned her. She did want to meet her father, she really did, but she decided to wait until it was the right time, she very nervous about the thought of meeting him, she and her cousins had heard rumors about that family, and knowing them, it was probably true, but they have said that Elijah was the nicer one of the Mikaelson family, and Vesta had confirmed that, she has met him once or twice before. Ellinor got most of her information of her father from her. She sighed and looked out the window for most of the flight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

After what seemed like forever, the plane landed in England and Vesta was at the airport to pick the girls up. "How was the flight?" She asked, as Ellinor got into the passenger's seat and Abby in the back seat. "It was quite long, just glad to be back here." Ellinor said, buckling up her seat belt.

"Very boring too, screaming kids." Abby muttered under her breath in disgust.

After a couple hours, they reached the house. They had to go through a long driveway, as the house sat far out into the woods in the middle of a clearing. The house was a large historic manor, with 12 bedrooms and they had a few flower gardens here and there and a courtyard in the middle of the manor. They unloaded the car with the help of Bryce. Abby had a lot more bags than I did. "What did her bags make up?" Axel asked. "Half of the plane?"

Abby stuck her tongue at him and walked into the house with her bags. Ellinor shrugged. "Knowing her, probably. When did you get in?" Ellinor asked.

"Last night." He said. "Have you heard from Viggo or Millie?" He asked.

She nodded. "They said that they would be in tonight." She stated, it had been a few weeks since we've seen either one of them.

She brought her bags up to her bedroom and unpacked stuff and put them away, and soon, her bedroom was cleaned. Ellinor's room was a pretty big sized, as most of the rooms in the manor were. One whole wall was basically a bookshelf, and in the very middle of that wall was a reading nook/window seat.

Her bed (headboard) is up against one back wall with French doors on one side of it, leading to a balcony, and a nightstand on the other side and the wall is adjacent to the bookshelf wall. The other wall adjacent to her bed, is the door leading into the bedroom, and beside the door, is a long dresser, a few places down from the nightstand is a vanity/desk. The opposite wall holds two doors. One leads to the bathroom, and the other is a closet, and a chest of drawers rests in between the two doors.

The basement area of the manor is Vesta's space for her witch stuff, and it also holds her bedroom. It kind of freaks Abby out, but it doesn't Ellinor, or Viggo, Axel and Millie, their mothers were witches, but Abigail isn't really too fond of witches, even Vesta.

The cousins met Abigail in the year of 1683, it was also the year that they had a minor run-in with the Mikaelson family, but they weren't in their presences long enough to actually know them or for them to suspect anything of the cousins. Abigail had been taken advantage of by a guy, who had turned out to be a vampire. He had given her his blood and then snapped her neck just for the heck of it, needless to say, she was extremely lost and confused when Ellinor and the others found her, and they decided to take her back to Vesta, and she freaked when she learned the last names of the family, apparently, the vampire she that had changed her was a certain hybrid and Ellinor's dearest uncle and the father of Millie, even to this day, she doesn't really like Millie, no matter how many times Millie has saved her from werewolf bites with her blood, for some reason, Abby has a major talent of ticking off werewolves.

**-1683-**

_It was the year of 1683 in the country of England. And the Mikaelson cousins were walking down the road of the house of a rich planter in the area, on the way back to their house; they lived in the wealthier side of England, which the wealth showed in their clothing. Ellinor was dressed in a pink dress that has lavish gold/bronze decoration, especially the bodice. Millie, on the other hand, was dressed in a light blue dress, similar to that of her cousin's, but she had an umbrella with her, that hid her face somewhat, as we heard that the Mikaelsons were in the area._

_The mantua of both their dresses was a draped over-skirt while the over-bodice and over-skirt of the right dress appear to be one garment and the sleeves have the complex puffed virago sleeves style. Both of the boys were dressed in breeches, and dress shirts and the style of jackets that showed off wealth, but Viggo had on green while Axel was in red._

_As they were nearing a house, she couldn't remember whose, but she thought it was the home of a politician, 3 men, one tall and had brown hair and dark brown eyes, he looked young and was tall and lean, another was also tall, with dark brown, almost black hair and brown eyes and had a severe, stern expression on his face. The last one, was tall, yet like his brothers (she assumed as they looked alike) with light-brown hair and light blue eyes._

_All three of them looked so familiar to her, and soon, they found out why. They stopped and bowed as a greeting, so Viggo and Axel bowed while Millie and Ellinor were to curtsy. Ellinor knew the three men were vampires, she could scent that, but never would she have guessed that she was in the presence of the originals, until they told us their names. "How are you?" The first man asked. "My name is Kol Mikaelson." He said. Well, hell, what have they walked into?_

_"And I'm Niklaus Mikaelson and this is our brother Finn." He said. Ellinor mentally groaned. Here we were, talking to three of the originals, who happened to be their uncles and the fathers of three of the cousins._

_Since neither the twins nor Millie made a move, Ellinor did. "First off, we're all good, thank you, and second, I'm Ellinor Ellison." She said, making up a surname on the spot, using part of her father's first name. "And these are my cousins, Viggo, Axel and Mildred." She said._

_Klaus then looked up the road. "Elijah, Rebekah, big brother and little sister." He said. Ellinor's eyes almost grew wide, but she kept a composed face, as she turned around to see the name who was her father and aunt. Rebekah was dressed in a deep red silk damask gown with gold and black brocade underskirt, with white lace sleeves. Now she knew the stories that her mother had told her made sense, Ellinor really did look just like him._

_"I'm sorry, but we must go." Axel said, before they could really get a good look at them and start to piece everything together and they left without giving them a chance to say anything._

_They soon got about 7 miles down the road when a girl with red hair and dressed in a Yellow silk dress brocaded with polychrome silks in floral motifs. Ellinor knew then instantly that she was the planter's missing daughter, and she could tell she was a baby vampire. "I don't know what's going on." She whimpered, the poor girl was scared to death._

_"What's your name?" Millie asked gently._

_"Abigail Calloway." She said._

_"The planter's daughter." Viggo said._

_"So what do we do?" Axel asked._

_"Well, we can't let her go home, she's a vampire." Ellinor said to him, before turning back to the girl. "Abigail." She started, but she cut her off._

_"Abby." She said._

_Ellinor gave her a soft smile. "Abby, look, if you come with us, I'll explain everything." I said. "My name is Ellinor Mikaelson." She said and Abby freaked. Axel was not expecting this and jumped a little._

_"Mikaelson." She said._

_"Shh, keep your voice down, we're not going to hurt you, let me guess, a Mikaelson did this to you?" Ellinor asked, on a haunch and Abby nodded._

_"Yes, Klaus." She said. Viggo and Axel turned to look at Millie, who glared at them, daring them to say anything. Nevertheless, Abby let the cousin's take her home and to Vesta and after a long discussion, they decided to take her in._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

Later that night, Axel and Ellinor were playing a card game of war, when they heard arguing outside. "Well, sounds like Viggo and Millie are home." Ellinor said.

Axel started laughing, "Yeah." He said and got up and opened the door, they didn't notice them, amused, well, Axel was the amused one, until Ellinor cleared her throat. "Axel! Ellinor!" Millie exclaimed.

Viggo looked up, "She started it." He muttered, brushing past them and into the house.

"Oh real mature Viggo!" Millie said, following him in and Ellinor shut the door. The family was back together now. Honestly, Ellinor had to admit that she kind of missed their bickering.

"Great, they're back." Abby said sarcastically from the stairs, and then she walked away back to her bedroom.

"Yeah, hate you two!" Millie called behind her, being sarcastic right back, which was kind of Millie's thing. At times, Millie did have a short temper, and she was normally rude and sarcastic to people who behaved that way to her. Millie glared at where she had been, and quite frankly, Ellinor didn't blame her cousin.

"Who rained on her parade?" Viggo asked.

Millie snorted. "Please, that girl is just plain hateful." She muttered, going down the hall to her room to put her own bags up. Millie had every right to hate Abby. She healed the girl up every time she pissed off a werewolf with her blood and Abby was never appreciative of that. That and the fact that Abby was just plain rude to Millie in general. Sure, Ellinor could understand what Abby had against Klaus, but Millie wasn't her father, she never done anything to harm Abby, in fact, she often _helped_ her.

Later that night, Abby came downstairs in a very tight and very revealing dress. Vesta's jawed dropped and Ellinor's eyes grew wide. What the hell was she wearing?

"Alright, I'm going out, don't wait up, I'll be out late." She said. She slammed the door before either of us could get a chance to say anything. Vesta soon called for a meeting with Viggo, Axel, Millie and Ellinor.

"Alright, so does anyone know what's up with Abigail?" Vesta asked, after explaining what she and Ellinor had just seen.

Axel busted out laughing and Viggo shot his twin a weird look. "But seriously, No." he said, after he was finished.

"I have noticed that she's changed a lot over the course of the past couple years." Ellinor nodded, agreeing with her cousin. Millie shrugged, to her, Abby had always been like that, after all, Abby did hate Millie, even though Millie has never done anything bad to her.

"I think I do." Vesta said. "Some witches in New Orleans, where some of my brethren lives, says she has seen Abby down there. I can ask them if they see her around again.

In the early hours of morning Millie and Ellinor sat on the couch watching a movie, by the time the next one came on, it was 5 in the morning and Abby walked through the door, drunk, smelling like beer and covered in blood, she went upstairs and the two girls exchanged glances. Ellinor shook her head and turned back to the movie. Let's just say, Vesta kicked her out before noon.


	4. Author Note

Hey guys! I know that it's been almost two years since I've done anything with this story, but all that's about to change, and I will have chapter 4 up before the end of the week. Life has been pretty hectic and busy, and I just haven't had any inspiration for this story at all. But since receiving my more recent review, I decided to come back to this story (see, reviews really boost up my inspiration!). I went back and edited the chapters, and added more stuff and changed things, switching from first person, to third, so I could do in more depth about each of the characters. And the other reasons of editing them, because I came up with this story before the more recent events in the show, before actually learning about Hope and Dahlia, I didn't know about either of them before I started writing this. Like I said, I edited the chapters, so be sure to re-read them!


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Life went on as normal after Abby was kicked out, perhaps even a little better, though none of them, especially Ellinor, couldn't shake the feeling that they haven't seen the last of her. She did miss life back in Scandinavia back in her time, back in the Middle Ages. For her, it was a time where life was so much simpler, and above most of all, she missed her mother. Sure, life was a bit harder then than it was for people in the modern time, but they of course had been used to it, and she missed the life of being a carefree child, without a worry in the world.

That was until her mother was killed by the vampire that changed her when she was 19 years old. That changed her life as she knew it, nothing was the same anymore after that. But Vesta took them all in after that, and the family would be forever grateful for her, for what she did for them, and they considered her part of the family, in fact, at times, they portrayed her as their aunt.

Vesta was the most powerful witch that Ellinor had ever met, sure, she had heard rumors of her grandmother, Esther, but Ellinor had never met her, so she couldn't account from that. Millie was also powerful in her own way, but she had never seen anything like Vesta. But Vesta never let that show or ever let it get to her head, and that's what Ellinor admired most about her.

Vesta was actually Italian, but when she was 9 years old, she had gotten lost from her family during a war that the country was in. Vesta had told the cousins that a group of Nordic witches had found her carrying nothing but a small bag and her family's grimoire, and they tried to help Vesta find her family, but they had discovered that Vesta's family had perished, so they decided to take in the girl and raise her themselves, and taught her.

"Hey, we're going out if you want to come?" Ellinor was pulled out of her thoughts and looked up at Axel, who had spoken.

"No thanks, I've been traveling so much the past couple months that I just want to stay in and relax."

"Alright, okay then." He nodded understandingly, then he lightly nudged his brother with the back of his hand. "Let's go Viggo." And with that, the twins left.

She turned her head as she heard a noise, and Millie came down the steps dressed in a pair of ripped jeans with white floral lace under the holes and a burgundy colored racerback Hollister tank top on. "Hey, I'll be back later, I'm meeting up with Fiona to find out what's been going on."

"Okay, be careful."

"I always am."

Fiona Holden was a werewolf friend of Millie's and that's where Millie got all of her information on the local wolves in the area from. Millie had liked to keep tabs on the werewolves and make sure that they didn't get too much out of hand, and Fiona helped with that. Ellinor had met Fiona before, and she was a nice girl, even though she knew that Fiona was a bit weary of her.

Ellinor headed upstairs to her room and got a shower and changed into some pajama bottoms and a tank top before brushing her curls and then climbed into bed to get some sleep, for some reason, she was just tired, but it wasn't anything that a few hours of sleep couldn't cure. But of course, she did have a certain memory from her childhood.

_**Middle Ages: Present Day Norway**_

_7-year-old Ellinor looked up at her mother. "Mother, how come you haven't told me much about my father?" She asked. Annelise and Ellinor were out picking some herbs for Annelise's mother. Annelise sighed and sat her basket down on the ground._

"_I knew this day would come soon." She said down on an old tree that had fallen over. "Come here Ellinor." She said, taking her daughter's hands and pulled her over to her, on her lap. Every time her daughter had asked about her father in the past, Annelise had always avoided giving her daughter a straight answer, but now, it was time. Ellinor deserved to know._

"_His name was Elijah Mikaelson. And you look just like him." Annelise said. "The same eyes, the same hair, though yours is curly." She told her, running her fingers through her daughter's long curls. "You remind me so much of him each and every day." _

"_What was he like?" Ellinor looked at her, quite curious. _

"_Well, he's very kind and noble and he cares a lot about family. He would do just about anything for them." Annelise often missed him so much, but she was thankful that she had her daughter, HIS daughter. "You're stubborn just like him too." She chuckled slightly at her little girl._

"_I'll tell you more later child, but right now, we need to get these herbs back to your grandmother before she has our hides."_

_Ellinor giggled, as her mother smiled. "Okay mother." She said, finishing up putting the rest of the herbs into her basket. _


End file.
